


When We Met Again

by prisma134



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Atmospheres, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Bucky, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Engaged, Established Romance, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Little Boy!Bucky, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Missions, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, PTSD, Punishment, Romance, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Toys, anst, coming out to friends, face fucking, for only like two seconds, reunited, sub/dom, top!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisma134/pseuds/prisma134
Summary: Now that Bucky has been found by SHIELD, he is being brought back to the base to work with the Avengers. Only, the thing is is that Steve hasn't seen him in over fifty years save for one time when Bucky had first been brought in to acclimate to his new life and he practically tried to strangle Steve. Steve had been devastated, his best friend, his Little Boy, his fiance, was gone and replaced with a feral monster. Steve didn't blame him for his actions, not one bit. But, now he gets to see his best friend again and he hopes to god that their lives will change for the batter and that things just maybe will go back to the way that they had been. But then again, life isn't a fairy tale.





	1. Reacquainted

Steve is nervous. He hasn't been this nervous since he proposed to Bucky just before he fell off of the train and into the ravine. His anxiety is only building and building with every ticking second. He has been pacing for the past twenty minutes, back and forth and back and forth. The sound of the clock is ticking away, and every few minutes he keeps looking up at the clock to see if the time has gotten any closer to 4:00. The time is only gone by slowly as he keeps pacing, but he can't help it. He feels like his stomach is going to fall out of his butt, his throat is closing up, and his breaths are shallow and shorter with anticipation. 

"Okay, seriously, dude," Tony says while closing his book loudly and flopping it on the desk,"Stop with the pacing. You're going to drive me nuts, it's like your anxiety is radiating like a contagion." 

Steve stops and looks at him and then mutters under his breath a quick apology. He crosses his arms and sits on the edge of the desk closest to him. Behind him he can hear Clint sharpening some arrows while Natasha talks to him about how he can hit a target harder in hand to hand combat if he just practices like she keeps telling him to. Steve would have laughed and come to stand by them if it were like any other day, but it isn't. He gets to see Bucky today. He finally gets to see him, gets to see his fiance's blue eyes, his rough lips, his chiseled jaw, his brown hair, but most of all he gets to hear Bucky's voice again. That melodic tune that he had fallen asleep to at night, heard wake him up in the morning, and listened to moan out his name late at night when they were sure no one else was listening in. He yearns for Bucky, he needs Bucky in his life, or else he feels an empty hole in his chest. 

Two minutes until 4:00. His heart is racing, his hands are clammy, and he's tapping his foot. 

"Dude come on, we talked about this," Tony sighs out exasperatedly.

Steve just makes a frustrated noise in response. He looks back up at the clock, it's 4:00 on the dot. Bucky should be here by now, but then again this isn't like the military. He doesn't expect Phil to have Bucky down here in a flash right at 4:00, really he doesn't, but he is disappointed at the lack of prompt arrival. None of the other Avengers know why Steve is so nervous, they don't know his little secret with Bucky. They just figure that he's nervous to see his best friend, but they're sure that their old flames will rekindle. Steve hasn't told them that he's gay, that he proposed to his best friend, that they had been dating since they were seventeen, and that they hid their relationship too well for anyone to be able to tell. Part of Steve wants to tell them about their relationship, part of him had always wanted to tell them, but now that Bucky is back he can't tell them. Call it superstition. Maybe he just believes that he can't tell anyone because the police will come and imprison him for the rest of his life, or maybe it's just because he doesn't know if Bucky wants him to come clean about all of it, or maybe it's because Steve doesn't know if Bucky still loves him or not. Whatever the reason is, he hasn't told them and doesn't plan to for the time being. 

The sound of feet clacking against the ground can be heard from the rec-room that they are in. Steve jumps to his feet and wrings his hands together in anticipation. The rest of the Avengers come up to stand by him in a defensive line meant to reassure Steve, but only wind up making him look even more intimidating than he already looks. The glass doors slide open, and in slips one officer and then two more after that. Steve is trying to look past them and at the smaller form behind them, but failing to do so. The guards however, soon step away and then nod at the form standing behind them. It's Phil Coulson who stands there instead of Bucky. Steve's heart sinks a little and he relaxes somewhat. 

"Avengers," he says as he clears his throat,"as you know, we have a new recruit joining us today. I'm sure all of you are all familiar with him and know him in all of your own ways, and I just want to lay down some rules. He is on a very short leash with us, and it's up to you to gain his trust and make sure that he sides with us on all issues. I also want you to make sure that he isn't triggered in any way, because let's face it, we don't need another super human assassin destroying our base. So, make sure you keep all of this up or else there will be consequences," he finishes.

Phil can practically hear the  _Yes, Mom_ coming out of their mouths as they stand there listening to him. Phil then nods and turns to the side to allow a smaller male to step into the room. 

There he is,  _there he is_. Bucky steps into the room, and it's like Steve is back in Brooklyn in their cramped one bedroom apartment saying 'I'm home' as he kisses Steve's cheek in a greeting. Bucky stands there in casual jeans and a t-shirt that fits snugly to his chest. His hair is cropped short and swept to the side, while his face is clean shaven and his eyes are alight with awareness. He's tense, Steve can tell. All he wants to do is walk over to Bucky and kiss him until the tension melts out of his shoulders and he's smiling his brilliant smile and laughing again. Only, he can't do that right now or for a while even. Bucky stiffly walks into the room and looks around at the faces of the Avengers. 

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," Phil says and then leaves the room.

Bucky walks over to the side of the room and traces his finger along the frame of a picture before turning and awkwardly raising his hand in an awkward friendly wave. No one, including Steve, makes a move to wave back. A few seconds of terse silence pass between them all, and then Tony, being the ever impatient billionaire that he is, steps forward and thrusts his hand out in a peaceful and friendly gesture.

"Tony Stark, it's nice to formally meet you," he says in his lofty voice.

Bucky hesitates for a moment, and then all of a sudden Bucky is transformed back to his natural charming persona that he used to wow the ladies and assert his dominance to men. He places his rough hand into Tony's and squeezes tightly in a firm handshake. It looks to Steve as though Bucky is back in Brooklyn hanging out with the Howling Commandos and palling around with his familiar glint in his eyes and manly aura. That is the Bucky that Steve remembers seeing, and he's surprised that Bucky is able to just slip back into his old skin so comfortably. 

"James, James Barnes," he says in a horse voice from the lack of use.

Suddenly, all of the Avengers are breaking their rigid poses and swarming around Bucky and shaking his hand or having tight lipped smiles as they do so. Bucky is shaking hands and meeting all of the Avengers for the first time, and then as it ends, he's turning to address the elephant in the room. Steve stands aback and then shuffles forward a few steps and puts his hand out there, his fingers are shaking slightly. Bucky comes forward and shakes Steve's hand. His grip is off and light, it's meant to be a slightly intimate gesture more than a greeting or introduction. Steve can feel how Bucky is warming up to everyone around them as well as himself, and he's surprised a little bit when Bucky releases his hand and then wraps his arms tightly around Steve and embraces him. Steve stands stock still, but then decides to hug Bucky back.

Their embrace is filled with so much more than two friends hugging each other after a long time apart, it's filled with emotion, lust, love, and most of all agony. There is so much agony filling up their touch together, there is hurt due to their time apart to the things that they did to all of the _time_ that they  _lost_. Steve feels as though he's going to cry, normally he would, but he doesn't want to blow it. He just holds Bucky tighter, but then the rest of the room is staring and they both know it, so the next thing that they know they are pulling apart and smiling at one another reassuringly. 

"Hey," Bucky says with a twinge of shyness in it.

"Hey," Steve says just as affectionately. 

"Well, we're not needed here anymore, now play nice you kids," Sam says while walking away and rummaging for a beer in the fridge. 

The rest of the Avengers get the cue and then disperse, each going to train, work, or chill out somewhere else in the compound. Bucky and Steve smile awkwardly at one another and then Steve makes a gesture with his hand to the door, and he and Bucky leave together. They walk around the compound together and make small talk as they pass by new cadets and other officers, it feels like a bunch of nothing really but it's just really their own way of breaking the ice and getting reacquainted with one another. 

They talk about the weather at first, the stability of the compound, the life at the compound, his time recuperating in the labs and being rehabilitated, and then they finally get down to the nitty gritty. They talk about how life has changed so much from when they were growing up and how they were raised and the laws that have been passed. They talk about how technology has suddenly sky rocketed through the roof, and how pop culture has changed. They talk about themselves, what they've been up to, and how their lives have changed. All the while, Bucky is a little stiff around Steve and they have been distant with one another in more than one way. 

Steve won't touch Bucky intimately for the sake of making sure that Bucky isn't triggered by anything that's around them, and Bucky won't come near Steve for more than a few moments until he becomes nervous and backs away. Steve understands why Bucky is acting the way he is acting, he really does. But, part of him can't help but feel the tiniest bit of rejected at Bucky's actions. His stomach ties up in knots when Bucky comes over to him a little, but then his heart sinks when he pulls back away. Steve wants to reach out and touch him lovingly, but he doesn't want to make Bucky uncomfortable. So, he keeps his distance and his hands to himself. He doesn't lay any thick words on, doesn't praise him heavily like he used to do back when they were kids, he doesn't brush his fingers along Bucky's arms or his jaw, he doesn't sweep Bucky's hair away from his face when he looks down, he doesn't kiss Bucky's lips even though he's starved for them, he doesn't do any of that. He wants to keep Bucky happy and calm and just lighthearted. What he wants though, doesn't matter that much and he'd much rather keep Bucky's happiness in tact over his own. 

Steve has always been like that, sacrificing himself for the greater good and for other people's benefit. Above all else though, he will always place Bucky before himself. Bucky is his light at the end of the tunnel; he is what Steve had been waiting for his entire life and finally got to have after waiting for forever. Bucky is like drugs to Steve, and he had been sober for a while, but when you put heroine in front of an addict there will always be a relapse in sobriety. Only Steve _has_ to keep his sobriety in tact, for the sake of the team and for Bucky himself. 

Steve loves spending time with him, it's as though the world has color to it again. Like he's been living his life in an underwater tank of black and white bleary salt water that had slowly been corroding away at his iron mask of perpetual false happiness and up beat Patriotic Captain America; but when Bucky reentered his life it was like that mask fell off and that odd facade of classic pretending melted away into something beautiful and rose colored and like his sepia photographs were three dimensional. While this is all true for Steve, he just doesn't know how Bucky will feel about any of it and he doesn't want to make it worse. But his love for Bucky will be never ending for all eternity, nothing could change that.

They lap around the compound at least four times just talking, and it's not until they see Natasha's terse face that they realize something might be wrong. She's standing there with her hard eyes and pursed lips, a look that clearly says she's disappointed and wants to reprimand them. Steve ducks his head and scratches his neck, turning his head to the side and reassuringly gives Bucky a smile before he turns to look at Natasha. 

"Where have you been?" Natasha says, voice exasperated and tight. 

Steve gives her a quizzical look and then sputters to answer before she she cuts him off and answers for him. 

"Never mind," she sighs,"Tony is throwing a hissy fit that you're blowing off your dinner plans with all of us."

Steve breathes out easy laughter, and then he nods in concession,"Is it alright if Bucky comes with us too?" 

Natasha looks at Steve pointedly and then at Bucky. 

"I don't see why not," she says coolly. 

Steve sighs in relief and then the three of them start to walk towards the parking garage where Steve's bike and Natasha's jet black Audi sit. Steve thinks maybe they should just get a ride from Natasha, but then he remembers that the car only seats two and that they will have to take his bike. Steve offers for Natasha to take his bike while they take the car, but Bucky interjects and tells Steve that he would rather ride on the back of Steve's bike. If Steve didn't know any better, he would think that Bucky is making a pass at him like they had in the old days.  _Excuse me, Sir,_ he would say in his sultry voice,  _but can I take a ride on your motorcycle tonight? The sheer speed alone is amazing, and it makes me feel like I'm burning inside. Is it okay, Sir?_ That was the usual excuse Bucky used before they went out together somewhere that night, and Bucky was suggesting that Steve give it to him hard and fast tonight. He would bat his lashes at Steve and gently touch his arm with a light hand like plenty of the dames had done to him before they had some vanilla heterosexual missionary style sex. Steve had never been able to resist Bucky when he asked him like that, his pupils had always gotten wide blown and his voice would become thick with desire when he would answer back  _Are you sure you can handle it, Little Boy? I don't think you're prepared for how rough it will be..._ That had really got his blood pumping, and often times out of ten they would cut their outing short and race home where Steve would slick Bucky open until he was mewling and crying and begging for Steve to have sex with him. 

Normally Steve would take Bucky up on his offer and play back with some witty banter and then take Bucky along for a ride and make some lame excuse to leave the party early, only he won't do that. He's not sure if Bucky likes him for him and remembers their time together or if he doesn't remember and is just asking from a purely friendly stand point. So, he just says yes politely with a tight lipped smile and slides onto his bike. He revs the engine and waits for the familiar warmth of Bucky's lean and broad chest to press up against his back. He feels Bucky's taught legs press flush with his thighs and his arms come to wrap around his waist and his head rests against Steve's shoulders. Steve's heart flutters and he feels Bucky's legs tighten around him. He's suddenly taken back to a solitary night in the barracks with the Howling Commandos just a tent away. He had asked Bucky to come in to his tent and go over their strategic moves for the attack tomorrow, his posture said business but his eyes and tone screamed lust. He had fucked Bucky that night roughly, telling him to be quiet and keeps his slutty voice down unless he wanted to be heard by everyone else. He ordered Bucky to wrap his tight thighs around his waist as they kissed and he pounded into him. Steve can still feel his naked legs pressed against his body and wrapped around him, and the firmness that Bucky is giving him now takes him back. He starts to get hard in his jeans, and tries to push the thoughts out of his head as he rides down the highway. 

They zip down the streets with extreme speed, a speed that is unsafe for the rain sleeked streets. Soon enough, sooner than they should have arrived, they make it to Stark Tower. The building is sleek and tall, it touches the sky and is made of rounded glass that reflects the setting sun that just barely scrapes through the dreary grey clouds. The little apartments glitter and gleam with their hidden treasures and melodic lives that mix together into a unified detached and emotionless world of materialism. Steve parks his bike in a reserved front row lot that has his name on a small plaque. He cuts the engine and then waits for Bucky to slide off of the back. It takes him a few seconds, like he's waiting for something. Like he's waiting for Steve's small whisper of  _Is that what you meant, sweetheart?,_ and part of Steve wants to give that to Bucky, but he knows better than that. When Steve doesn't say anything, Bucky slides off of the seat and then waits for Steve to get off. 

They walk into the building, the shiny floors reflecting their undressed appearances, but they aren't stopped at the door for their attire and rif-raff sort of looking features like Bucky expected to happen. He looks to Steve and then at the door man and whistles and with his familiar Brooklyn smooth talking voice, he says,"Well Stevie, it looks like you've charmed your way up to the top, put those good looks to some use." Steve blushes and shrugs before answering simply with,"I had to do something, while you were gone." 

It's meant to be funny and charming, but it only makes the air tense. Reminds them of why they couldn't be together and why they were apart for quite some time. Bucky still laughs though and playfully pushes Steve to the side. Steve smiles and they wait for Natasha outside the elevator so they can go up to the penthouse suite. 

"It's good to hear you call me that again." Steve admits. 

Bucky hums in response. 

"Stevie, no one calls me that much anymore." 

Bucky looks up at him with a sweet smile, and he opens his mouth to say something but soon they hear Natasha coming up behind them and they're pulling away. Natasha stands between them comfortably, and the three of them stand there with silence passing between them. Soon enough, the elevator dings and they pile inside. They sky rocket to the penthouse and as the elevator stops and dings once more, the doors slide open to reveal a very comfortable looking Tony with a martini in his hand. He flashes his signature play boy smile and steps to the side to allow them passage into the building. 

"I just love walk ins, don't you?" Tony quips.

Steve furrows his brow, and before he can tell Tony to keep his forked tongue behind his teeth, a strong and feminine voice pipes up.

"Tony, play nice. That isn't how you greet your guests," Pepper says in response. 

Tony makes an awkward smile and then walks over to Pepper and slips his arm around her waist. She smiles politely and extends her hand to Bucky who lightly takes it and kisses her hand. A spike of jealousy runs through his spine, and all he wants to do is pull Bucky away from Pepper and grip him tightly. His jaw tightens, but when eyes turn to him and conversation begins, he lets his frustration go tries to enjoy his night. 

The team sits down to a classic dinner where they mingle with one another and watch bad sports while Sam, Clint, and Pepper are yelling at the team for not passing the ball correctly while Natasha and Bucky are talking heatedly about an unknown topic, and Tony and Bruce are fiddling with a project of theirs. Steve however, sits on the couch next to Clint who can't seem to sit still even during the commercial breaks, sketching in his book. He sketches Bucky while glancing over at him for reference (not that he needs one, really) and begins to drown out the sounds around him. He focuses on Bucky's strong jaw, his bright eyes, his waves of hair, and the fullness of his thin lips. He hasn't seemed to notice that Clint has stopped paying attention to the game and is instead fixated on the quick movements of Steve's wrist. He keeps watching until all Steve is doing is shading distractedly and no longer looking at Bucky but at the drawing in front of him based only on memory. Eventually, when he's too intently shading Bucky's lips, he's realized that Clint, Pepper, and Sam are staring at him. He clears his throat awkwardly and then shuts his notebook and stuffs it back inside his jacket pocket over by the bar. 

Bucky seemed to have noticed Steve sketching in his book, and walks over to talk to him. There's a light glint in his eye and Steve is all too familiar with it. He falls into a familiar stance that asserts his dominance over the assassin next to him, and Bucky  _accepts_. He rests his arm against the bar while his chest curves in to cage in Bucky's body, and Bucky makes himself smaller just by natural instinct. He bats his eyelashes and looks up at Stever under them while licking his lips quickly. Anyone who is looking at them now, can tell that there isn't something friendly passing between them, oh no, there is so much more. But luckily, no one is watching. 

"You still sketch," Bucky breathes, eyes dilated to an unnatural size. 

"It's been a while." Steve says.

"Do you still draw the usual? Landscapes, monkeys on unicycles,...me?" Bucky whispers. 

Steve almost misses that last part,  _almost._ Except, he knows Bucky too well to think it was just his imagination. His eyes harden, and a fire lights in the pit of his stomach. He knows exactly what Bucky is talking about. Knows that on some nights Bucky would be horny as hell, but Steve only tied him down and sat there teasing him while drawing his nude form. There had been more than one lewd drawing in Steve's sketchbook, all of Bucky in various positions with different expressions, but as soon as they had been finished and the sketchbook was filled to the brim of these erotic drawings, they burned the book. Down went all of those memories of painful orgasms, long nights spent begging, and more than a few close ups of a swollen cock, now burning in the flames and curling up under the edges. Bucky had been depressed to see them go, maybe even more than Steve had been. For Steve, he had always wanted to make sure that their relationship was kept a secret out of fear of rejection, but Bucky didn't seem to mind going public with their relationship, even back then. But they knew they had to, no matter what. Sometimes it made Bucky so sad in fact that he would start crying and asking Steve if he even cared for him if they had to hide their relationship or if he was just a forgettable face. Steve had sworn up and down that if he could come out with their relationship, he would make sure that the entire world knew about the two of them and that their love wasn't something that could be fixed with chemical altering drugs meant to "cure" their homosexuality. But it still didn't stop them from any of their nightly activities. 

"If it was you, you know better than to ask about it, Buck." Steve says, voice dropping an octave. 

It's so easy to fall back into their old habits, so easy in fact that Steve lets himself slip into his old persona for just a little while. 

"Do I know that? It's been a while," Bucky whispers defiantly. 

Steve looks around quickly before he takes his hand and runs it lightly along the side of Bucky's face, thumb ghosting over his lips. His eyes are hard, and were they not in the company of other people, he would have asked Bucky to repeat himself and if he said the same impudent thing he would have spanked Bucky until his ass was red. Only, since they are in public, Steve settles for a heavy drag of his hand down the side of his face. 

"Do you care to repeat that?" Steve asks, more as a command than a suggestion really. 

Bucky's breath hitches in his throat and he melts closer to Steve's body. Steve can feel himself getting hard in his jeans again, and it feels so good to be slipping back into this routine again. About now is the time when they would make their excuse to leave the party early, but things haven't escalated just that much for them to be able to leave just yet. Things don't start to escalate until Buck leans in close to Steve's chest and takes his fingers and drags them down the front of Steve's chest. 

"I said it's been a while, Sir, and I'm not sure I remember the rules." Bucky whispers. 

By now, all of Steve's hesitancy of ever touching Bucky again until he's sure Bucky wants this, have flown out of the window. He knows that Bucky knows him, that Bucky remembers him and who he is and that he shouldn't have to be worried about anything that might come to happen between them. He's not delusional in the way that he believes that they will be all peachy-keen and everything will magically just be ay-okay. No, he knows they will have their ups and downs. He knows that they will go through a lot considering what they've each been through, and Steve knows that he's going to do his best and take care of Bucky no matter what it takes. But, that doesn't mean that they should stop their sex life. Certainly not. They may be out of practice, but they're sure as hell not going to give up on it at all.

"It seems like you need to be taught a lesson,  _Little Boy_." Steve croons. 

Bucky moans softly in his throat and turns his head to the side to bare his neck in submission. Steve smiles, a smile that shows that Bucky is in for it and he should not have relinquished his free will to Steve. Steve straightens up and looks around the room, no one has been watching them, well not as far as he can tell. He then looks back down at Bucky and narrows his eyes before whispering too low to hear,"You remember the drill, right?"

Bucky nods eagerly, finally realizing that Steve is going to give him exactly what he wants and what they  _both_ need. Steve then puts on his casual Captain America Crisp and Clean Address The Troops attitude, and puts a casual and protective arm around Bucky and turns to look at his friends. He clears his throat, and by now they're falling back into their old patterns where Bucky fakes an illness with a not so forced flush and rasp in his voice, and Steve is the ever caring gentleman who offers to take him home. None of the other teammates object the to Steve taking Bucky home, after all they are best friends and none of the other Avengers know Bucky all that well, so it makes sense for Steve to take Bucky home. 

Bucky fakes a loud pained moan, but Steve knows that he's really just teasing him. Steve's mouth quirks a little and he has to keep from grinning. Instead he just keeps his face rigid and then starts to move Bucky towards the elevator doors that slide open with ease immediately. Being at least fifty stories up or more, the elevator ride is longer than expected and it takes all of Bucky's will power not to strip down to his skin and spread his ass and let Steve fuck him even if someone walks in on them on the thirty-fourth floor. But he doesn't, he just stands there listening to the elevator music playing in the back and eyes Steve from his peripherals. He notices how Steve is prepping himself for their play tonight, it's always taken Steve a little bit of time to slip into his role of the domineering lover that he plays. Meanwhile, it is so easy for Bucky to fall into the role of his submissive little boy that needs to be disciplined or cherished depending on his behavior. 

Their ride home on Steve's bike is a blur. A blur of red and green lights and signs and headlights that all just meld together into a single arrow that points straight to Steve's apartment. When they finally arrive, Bucky is shaking with need. He tries to peel Steve's clothes off of him when they walk into the lobby, and it takes all of Steve's strength to push Bucky away and make him  _wait_ for what's to come. They finally reach Steve's apartment, and as soon as the door opens, Steve is no longer Mr. Nice Guy. He is all rough and orders. He grabs Bucky by the collar of his shirt and drags him into his bedroom and tosses him on the bed. Bucky is stunned, Steve must be starved for it more than he thought he was. 

Bucky takes his shirt off and then begins to unbuckle his belt, when suddenly Steve's rough hands are on him and they're pulling at his belt and tying his wrists together. Steve then pulls Bucky's pants off all of the way, but leaves his black briefs on. Steve pulls back and then sheds his own shirt but leaves his own pants on, and then looks back at Bucky. Bucky's dick is making a tent in his briefs as he pushes his hips up in the air. Steve had missed this, missed their sketchy not so thought out plans to ditch parties to go have lewd sex, where he would then keep Bucky under his thumb and punish him for being so openly slutty in front of all of their friends. But, now, it's here. 

"What a whorish way of acting. First your blatant disregard for the rules and now your lack of propriety. What am I going to do with you?" Steve purrs. 

Bucky stutters on his breath and whimpers slightly. He remembers all the times when Steve would ask him that same question, sometimes it was in the private of their own quarters or their apartment or during drills and Bucky was fucking up because he was too horny to do them correctly. Most of the time Steve would have Bucky ride him, or give him a blow job before someone could see, and even one time he dressed Bucky in a USO costume and had him play house wife while he was still hard and begging for an orgasm. Only now, there were so many more possibilities what with all of the technology that was out now and the lack of shame and formality that society had now. However, this little fact was unbeknownst to Bucky at the moment who was expecting some of their casual rough sex in various positions. 

"I'll tell you what, if you want to act this slutty, then I'll give you a cause to be so slutty." Steve says.

Steve smirks and walks over to the walk in closet and pushes past his clothes and to a box that keeps in the closet full of various items. He comes over and places the box at the foot of the bed and watches as Bucky shuffles to look inside, but Steve makes sure that he can't get that good of a look inside. Steve looks through his various items and knits his eyebrows together in concentration. He wants to show Bucky all of what's inside of the box, but he doesn't want to effectively scare him away at all. He wants to show Bucky the whopping 8 inch pink vibrating gel dildo, the two cock rings (one standard, and one vibrating), the anal beads, the chastity belt, the personal massager egg vibrator, the butt plugs, the prostate simulators, the blindfolds, the handcuffs, the restraints, the clips, the bondage tools, all of it. But, for the moment he settles only for the standard cock ring and some metal clips. While Bucky is in the mood for whatever Steve offers, he doesn't want to scare him away with the harder things that he's gotten into during their time apart. 

As he pulls the items out, Bucky's face grows concerned. He isn't all that accustomed to seeing either of these objects like the other prostitute like twinks that Steve had gotten with over the years. So, before they take it any further, Steve stops himself and adopts his usual concerned and caring attitude to explain to Bucky what these things are and how they should proceed and if he still wants to proceed. Their nicknames are something all on their own, but they are no where near where Steve wants to take their relationship. It had taken Steve a while to tell Bucky that he really wanted him to call him 'Sir' or even on occasion (which eventually became almost all of the time), Daddy. But luckily, Bucky had been just as turned on to call Steve that and have Steve reciprocate with his own nickname. 

Steve explains what the items are and what their purposes are, and all the while Bucky is watching him intently with concentrated eyes. His face looks like he is soaking up the different attack strategies they are going to use on Hydra or the Nazis once their base camp is detected. He asks Steve things like if it will hurt, who else he's done this with, and how he found out about it. After all of the explaining is done, Bucky sits there and mulls it over in his head. He doesn't seem to have a problem with any of it, so he nods to Steve and asks him what the rules are. An elated smile comes over Steve's face, and he kisses the side of Bucky's face. He tells him the different words; Green for okay actions, Red for stop, and yellow for ease up a bit. Bucky nods and then leans forward and kisses Steve's lips. 

Steve kisses Bucky back, he kisses him softly at first. Their lips lightly touching and brushing, and then Steve is pushing against Bucky, blowing a sigh out of his nose. Bucky goes down against the mattress complacently and lets Steve push his tongue inside his mouth. Steve mingles his tongue against Bucky's, he moves his head from side to side and lets his tongue roll over Bucky's and around and then he's biting his bottom lip and licking the pain away and then kissing Bucky's lips and his jaws and his neck. He shows Bucky over ninety years worth of affection for the first few minutes, and as he is being showered with affection, Bucky has reached down between his legs and is stroking over his briefs where his cock makes a tent. His tied hands move up and down, and Steve doesn't seem to mind one bit at the moment. He's focused more on Bucky's lips and holding him close to his chest. 

For a moment Steve stops moving and touching Bucky, and his shoulders are rising and falling at a jerky pace. He embraces Bucky's chest and holds him closer, and soon enough Bucky is getting that the mood has shifted somewhat and he's stopping his jerking and is wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. Steve cries into Bucky's chest, he cries and he cries and he cries. Heavy droplets of restrained tears just break from him and slide down his face and onto Bucky's naked chest. Steve makes quiet sobbing noises and just holds Bucky closer to him, crushing his face into Bucky's body. Bucky just sits there and rocks Steve back and forth while petting his hair and whispers soft words to him affectionately. 

"I th-thought you were dead, Buck," Steve chokes out. 

"So did I," Bucky says at length.

Steve looks up at him, breathing calming down and eyes wet. He's stopped his shuddered breathing, and his voice is thick with emotion when he speaks again.

"I saw you fall, and you have no idea how hard it was for me. It replayed over and over in my mind, it still does. You were  _gone_. Forever. I loved you so much, you were all I had and all I wanted and then suddenly, you were just ripped away from me. It was hard to pretend like your death was only something that a friend would see, but it hurt too much to bare. I had to keep it in and hidden from Peggy and the boys, and  _no one_ understood how I felt. Jesus Bucky, I loved you so much, and I still love you." Steve confesses. 

Bucky looks at him, eyes shinning with adoration. A silence passes between them, and then Bucky smiles and kisses Steve's forehead. 

"There you go again. 'Ole Steve Rogers. You always were sentimental when we were kids, always will be. I missed you so much Stevie. I wish that I had been able to find you sooner and fix all of this. I wish that we could have had that picket white fence with the dog and the kids. I wish that we could have grown old together, and watched them grow up. I wish we could have had all of that, but we didn't. And that's okay, because we can make our own future together and it will be hard but we can do it. I'm here now Steve, and you don't have to worry about anything anymore. Just me, just look at me." 

Steve smiles and pulls Bucky closer to him. He brings Bucky's bound hands together and kisses his fingers. He kisses the metal bionic fingers first, and then moves to the flesh hand and kisses them. His lips run over something cold and he pulls away. His eyes catch a simple gold band too worn out and scratched that resides on Bucky's left ring finger. 

"You kept it...But how?" Steve whispers. 

"Well," Bucky starts,"when they found me, they took all of my belongings. Stripped me down until I was nothing, but somehow I managed to keep this. Even after all of the brain washing, this was the one thing that I couldn't part with. I didn't know why I couldn't just toss it aside and walk away, and I didn't really understand until I saw you again. It started to come back to me little by little, but when you just kept showing up everywhere I went and looking for me my life started to piece together. When SHIELD found me and took me in, and I saw you there in person face to face. I couldn't really believe my eyes. I was seeing you in person for the first time, and after that everything just clicked. I remembered, I remembered all of you. But that didn't mean that I was ready to go back and resume my life and who I was." he finishes. 

"Does that mean that you're not ready yet? Not ready for us?" Steve asks, a sad tone creeping into his voice. 

"No, no, no, not at all! I want you Steve, I need you to be in my life. But, I'm not the same person I was back then, so I need you to understand that I might need some time to adjust to things." Bucky assures. 

Relief floods through Steve, and he closes his eyes and nods. If Bucky needs some space to figure himself out, then Steve will undoubtedly give him anything he needs. 

"Alright, love, I understand. Just tell me what it is you ever need, and I will do my best. I'd do anything for you Bucky." Steve says as he undoes Bucky's restraints. 

Bucky thanks him, and for the remainder of the night, they just sit together and reminisce. Eventually Bucky falls asleep on Steve's bed, and Steve tucks him in and kisses him goodnight. Bucky shifts in his sleep and pulls the covers around himself tighter and hums. Steve leaves his bedroom and smiles to himself as he sets up the couch for the night. He lies down and listens to the city life around them and thinks to himself that this all must be a dream, but if it is a dream then he doesn't want to wake up because this is the happiest that he's ever been in a long time.  

*                                                                                                                                      *                                                                                                                                     *

When Steve wakes up, there is a light trickle of sunlight that crawls across his face. It's just now breaking dawn, and Steve deems that it's a good morning for a run. The air is still slightly crisp, growing colder every day as fall begins to approach. He quietly creeps into his room and grabs a pair of his work out clothes, and slips into them without a sound. He's careful not to disturb Bucky as he closes the door to the apartment and leaves a note for Bucky to find if he wakes up before he gets back home. 

Steve starts his usual jog by leaving his apartment and then running down to Central Park that is only a hop skip and a jump away. At this time, the only people about in the Park are early morning joggers, the homeless, those doing the Walk of Shame, soccer moms out for their daily dose of vitamin D, and interns impossibly late for their jobs. As the time wears on, traffic and people begin to accumulate throughout the sidewalks and streets and Steve deems that it's time to head back home. He's just broken a sweat, and he's pretty sure that he smells like the city by the time that he finally reaches his apartment. He slips inside and pops his headphones out, breathing heavily by now from the runner's high he's just been coming off of.

"Steve?" a sleepy voice comes from behind.

Steve turns and looks at a very sleep ridden Bucky behind him. His eyes are squinted and he's in his boxers while he's rubbing his hair out of his face. He pads forward, his movements stiff and heavy as he comes over to Steve. He looks around for a moment at the apartment and then remembers where he is.

"Did you go out?" Bucky asks with a yawn.

"Yeah, I went out for a run today. The weather is nice out." Steve says in a chipper voice. 

Bucky yawns and then walks into the kitchen, presumably looking for the coffee maker. Steve shakes his head, some people never change. Steve had made sure to pick up Bucky's favorite brand of coffee when he heard that he would be integrated back into society. He had also made sure that his dinky coffee maker had been cleaned and polished just for Bucky's personal use. 

"It's ten-o-clock, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Bucky asks, now aware of his surroundings.

"Buck, come one, it's you we're talking about. You don't get up before nine thirty, unless you have to." Steve quips.

Bucky rolls his eyes and turns away towards the coffee maker and sets to work. Steve can't help but marvel how tight his ass looks in those briefs, how his waist tapers in to a 'V' and his spine curves in just before the swell of his ass. His briefs hug his cheeks, and show his muscle movements any time he shifts his weight from foot to foot while waiting. His legs are long and sculpted, and all Steve wants to do is see them fall open around his own waist as he fingers him open. But all Steve does is clear his throat and turn away.

"If you want to wait, I'll make you breakfast after I get out of the shower," Steve says, not looking in Bucky's direction.

"Oh no, that's okay you don't need to." Bucky says nonchalantly.

"No, no, I'd love to, don't worry about it. I'll be out in fifteen." 

Steve walks away to his bedroom, turning on the hot water and stripping his shirt off and his pants, now standing in just his boxers. Sweat glistens across his body and his immaculate hair is tousled as he runs his fingers through it to loosen it up for his shower. He's standing in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth when he hears a cough from behind. He turns to the side and sees Bucky standing there. He chokes on his toothpaste and then turns back to the sink to spit. 

"Um..." an awkward cough,"where, where do you keep the coffee cups?"

"Oh yeah, they're in the cabinet above the dishwasher." he says.

"Right..." Bucky says in a small voice. 

Steve turns back to the mirror and busies himself by tidying up nonexistent messes on the counter. Bucky lets his eyes linger on Steve's form, and when he realizes that Steve isn't going to invite him into the shower with him, he smiles and then turns on his heel to leave. Steve watches Bucky leave, his ass jiggling with every step. Steve bites his bottom lip, it's going to be harder than he thought to keep his hands and his feelings to himself. He turns and closes his bathroom door a little harder than he intended to out of frustration, and locks it for good measure. 

He slips inside his shower, turning the water to cold so he can try and get these thoughts of Bucky out of his head. Suffice it to say, his thoughts do not end. He eventually turns the water back to warm and begins to lather up his hair full of shampoo. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, and that's when it begins. He can picture Bucky now, hands placed shoulder width apart against the tile, head turned to the side suggestively while he bites his bottom lip, legs spread apart in a stance that says come over here lover boy. He can see himself going up and leaving open mouthed kisses on Bucky's shoulders while he wraps a hand around Buck's dick. He can hear Bucky moaning his name out as he climaxes against the clear green tiles. Steve's dick is hard now, and he looks down only to see what he already knows.

"Shit," he mutters under his breath.

Steve reaches his hand down between his legs and wraps his hand around his cock. The feeling is startling at first, he feels like he's a kid trying to jerk off before his mother comes into the bathroom to ask him why he hasn't done his homework yet despite the personal intimacy of a shower. The skin on skin action feels amazing, and as he drags his hand down slowly and then back up, he can't contain himself. He begins to go faster, wrist flicking every time his thumb comes over the head. The sensation is like no other, it's like his muscles are all concentrated and taut with pleasure. It feels amazing to finally be able to get his rocks off like this. His hand stops going up and down for a little while, and he just brings his hand up to play with the head. He revels in the slick feeling coating on his fingers as his pre-cum leaks out. He can feel his stomach tying up as his orgasm approaches. He goes back to stroking himself, movements quick and sharp. His head starts to get foggy and he tips his forehead to lean against the tile. He keeps going and going, and as his orgasm hits him like a ten speed, he grunts and an image of Bucky's open mouthed moan pops into his mind. 

If his personal session in the shower was made to alleviate any of his sexual tensions, it doesn't. He finishes his shower, and steps into his bedroom while drying his hair and slips into some clothes. He tosses his towel on the floor and then walks to the kitchen, where Bucky is sitting at the bar drinking his coffee and flitting through The Times. As he enters, he flashes Bucky his million dollar smile and goes for the fridge.

"French toast and bacon alright with you?" Steve asks as he rummages through the fridge for the fixings.

Bucky only grunts in a reply, too engrossed with his article to pay any serious attention. Steve smirks and then turns to the stove to begin heating up the pan. He hums a tune under his breath as he breaks an egg and whips it. He works in the kitchen, making breakfast while he hums and Bucky sips his coffee. Really, if any of the team mates walked in on them now and didn't know who they were, they would think that Steve and Bucky were a couple. What with Steve's lighthearted atmosphere and doting front and Bucky's calm and comfortable stance. Really, you would be able to tell that they love each other and have loved each other for quite some time.

Steve finishes making breakfast, and serves Bucky his breakfast as he stands on the other side of the bar. Bucky picks at his food as he continues to read, and Steve just watches him read. He wants to commit to memory all of the different facial expressions that Bucky makes (as if he hadn't already), and the way his eyebrows crease when he reads something particularly interesting. Steve gets a small smile just as Bucky finishes reading and puts down the newspaper. 

"So," he breathes,"What do you want to do today?"

Bucky looks up at him and shrugs. 

"Whatever you were going to do today is fine by me," Bucky breathes.

"Well, the team and I were just going to blow off some steam over at Tony's today. Maybe play a few games and drink a little, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure." Bucky says with a light smile. 

"Alright, finish up, we're supposed to meet up at twelve." Steve says.

They finish breakfast up together and then head over to Tony's for a lazy Saturday. When they get there, the rest of the team is there and everyone is just mingling about and talking. They play some pool, watch a movie or two, and then have a light dinner. That's when Tony breaks out the vodka and beer for everyone to loosen up and have a few. Steve objects any drinks, claiming that he's the designated driver for tonight. 

"Well fuck that, give us a shot," Bucky says. 

"Come on, Buck," Steve says as Tony hands Bucky two shots. 

Steve assumes that Bucky is going to hand him the other, but all Bucky does is down both shots. Steve shakes his head and drink from his water glass. 

"Oh, this looks like a challenge," Sam says after Bucky slams both glasses back on the table. 

Bucky only shakes his head and smiles, he looks to Steve as if to ask for permission to continue. Steve nods slightly and then Bucky is asking for another shot. Soon the rest of the team is doing shots, and they're all too tipsy to remember that they were in a competition. They begin to swap stories, even Natasha tells a few of her own. After Bruce had just finished an embarrassing about Tony being drunk off his ass and calling Pepper while she was in the Caimans, telling her the entire plot of Ferris Bueller's Day Off with a bunch of expelatives and tangents on how physically impossible all of his feats were to carry out; that's when an overly tipsy and slightly more drunk Bucky pipes up and pops off with his own story. 

"You guys should have seen Steve when we got back from busting up a major Hydra camp in Poland. When we got back to this shanty little pub out in the middle of fuckin' no where, Steve started ordering whisky and beer for the whole regiment. He said it was because we did a job well done and deserved to have a good time for all of our efforts. Some of the USO girls stayed behind and accompanied the boys, but 'ole Steve here," Bucky starts.

Steve makes a pained groan and rolls his eyes, knowing exactly where Bucky is going with this story. The team looks to him, half of them amused, the other half highly interested in learning more about just who Steve Rogers was before the 21st century. 

"Steve, he won't even look at the girls. He's too drunk off his ass, to realize that one of them is practically spreading her legs for him on the counter, but instead all he's doing is downing anything he's handed. Eventually the girl makes that big of a fuss, that she can't nail Captain America, so she storms out of the room and then asks him 'What are you a homo?'. And Steve," Buck says, eyes getting a glint in them.

Steve remembers the night, and his stomach is in knots at the next part of the story.

"He says to her as she's standing there fuming with her bleached girls in a disarray, 'Well, yes ma'am, if it means hooking up with you.'. She was so infuriated that she just screamed and left the bar, while Steve is standing there and the room starts to laugh. Never before, had I ever heard Steve insult someone like that, least of all a dame like herself. The boys started getting him tipsier until Steve was cursing and even unbuttoned a few buttons on his uniform. He was effectively smashed by the end of the night, and all he tries to do as I drag his sorry ass back to his tent is chat me up about how women are always after him and how if he didn't know any better, he and I should-" Bucky seems to remember the end of the story, and stutters over his words as he changes the end of the story,"should...find a couple of dames, and get married."

"Steve, married? I can't imagine it. I swear, he's the definition of abstinence," Tony snarks.

"Mmm, believe me, you'd be surprised about Steve's sexcapades and he's totally for marriage," Bucky says while eyeing Steve at that last part.

Steve gives him a subtle look that tells Bucky that he better be careful with his next words and what he tells them. Bucky however, seems to want to push Steve to a hard limit. So, Bucky turns from Steve with a mischievous smile and faces the Avengers. 

"Sexcapades? Steve how precarious of you," Natasha says.

Steve purses his lips and rolls his eyes while giving Bucky a pointed look.

"Buck," Steve says in a warning. 

"Relax, Stevie, it's just a story," Bucky slurs, slightly irritated.

Steve sighs and relents, not being able to punish or shut up Bucky in the way he would like or usually would in the military. 

"Steve, is actually quite the sex fiend, believe it or not. There was this one time that I caught him in the action of it when we were on leave. There was this girl," Bucky says while saying the word girl with an undertone of disdain,"that he met at a bar. She was pretty cute, short, long brown hair, blue eyes, a great catch really. Oh, what was her name? Come on Steve, what was it?" 

Steve clenches his jaw as an answer and just watches Bucky. 

"Ah! Right! Jamie, Jamie I believe it was. Anyways, he and Jamie are chatting it up at the bar, and Steve is obviously putting the moves on her. After all, we had been shipped off for about four months with no girls and just hard work with men all day. So really, how could you blame him. Well, eventually he and Jamie leave to go back to our apartment. I stayed back at the bar for some time, unaware of him having taken her back to the apartment. Well, I come home and there he is with her, right there in the living room. Hadn't even made it to the bedroom yet," Bucky says.

Steve knows that Bucky is telling them a story about one of their times together. The time where he had Steve had just been on leave and got home late from a bar, and Steve had been unable to hold in his sexual desires. ' _Buck'_ , it began, ' _take your clothes off. I want to see my pretty Little Boy on show' for me_. Bucky had been surprised, ' _Steve, I don't think-' 'Steve's not here' he said as he began to kiss against Bucky's neck and pull at his uniform to try and get Bucky to shed the numerous layers of clothing he had on. 'Steve, come on.' Steve had gotten frustrated, and in his slightly drunken stupor, he growled and grabbed Bucky's face and roughly kissed him to assert his dominance. When he pulled back, Bucky was a changed man. 'Clothes. Off._ Now _.' Bucky had never been in more of a haste to get his clothes off as quickly as possible, than in this moment. He stripped to his skin, and when he did Steve came over and grabbed his cock. 'Uh...' 'You follow all of my orders, don't you for get that Little Boy.' 'Yes, Daddy.'_ To cut a long story short, Steve had spent a long time fucking Bucky on their couch at an intolerably slow pace until Bucky was a sobbing mess of snot and mewling for Steve to just ram him already. He had gotten his wish, but Steve had fucked him up against the window and told Bucky that if he made a sound the people on the streets would look up and see them and the jig would be up. 

"So I walk in, and Steve has her plastered in the most uncomfortable position against the wall. She's got a leg hiked high in the air while her hands are clawing at the plaster and she-oh god- she was a screamer. Most high pitched voice ever, she would be screaming so loud that I'm sure some of our neighbors moved away because of her. Her voice was like," he changes his pitch at this point," _'Ah, ah, oh Mister-Mister Rogers...harder please.'_ God, I wanted to puncture my ears." 

There was some truth in what Bucky was saying, the event that he was basing the story around happened and it was more of a show for Steve to remember than for the teammates to be interested in, but the fucking of the girl was true. Her voice was obscenely annoying and high pitched, and Bucky had walked in on them. Only, Bucky did know what they were doing and why, he just wanted to be a little shit about it and be able to scare the girl away so he could keep Steve for himself. He had fucked her, only because his superiors and fellow mates in arms had begun to suspect his sexuality, so he fucked the next girl who came on to him just to get their suspicions away. Steve had felt awful about it and threw up afterwards, sick of himself for even doing it for the sake of his safety. Bucky had forgiven him and told him it was okay, but obviously he hadn't let it go. 

"She kept going on and on, and it wasn't until Steve turned her around to sit her in his lap and bounce her there, that I was detected. She was too zonked out to know, but Steve saw, and he just looked me dead in the eye while fucking into her and grabbed a breast. He went on and on until she was screaming and he just kept going while I was watching, and somehow he got off and I had to scramble away as the girl got off of him and started to gather her clothes." Bucky finishes.

"Wow, Steve, I wouldn't have pegged you as the exhibitionist type," Bruce scoffs. 

Steve breathes out forced laughter and then, soon his tale is forgotten and the rest of the room has moved on to their own horridly embarrassing sexcapades. Steve listens intently while they drink, but his smile is forced and he's seething on the inside. Bucky continues to get shit faced, and by the time the night is up and its exceedingly late, he calls a cab home. Bucky is wobbly on his feet, so the motorcycle is a definite no. Bucky clings to him and laughs and flirts with him, and Steve just helps him to walk and tells him 'I know Buck' 'Come on, this way'. The rest of the team stays behind and jokes and laughs but Steve and Bucky leave early.

As Steve and Bucky pile inside the elevator, Bucky says loudly,"Come on Steve! Lighten up! Come on! It's just a bit of fun! It's not like I told them anything serious about us." 

The team listens in, and before Steve can shush him, the doors are closing and they're rocketing to the last floor. Steve is deadly quiet and Bucky knows it. All he does though, is sulk and try to get Steve to engage in conversation once they are inside the cab. Eventually Steve snaps, and he turns to yell at Bucky just as they begin to approach his apartment building.

"Dammit, Bucky! That was uncalled for, humiliating me in front of my friends like that? It's inappropriate. You almost blew everything for us!" he huffs.

The cab driver pulls over, and Steve throws him some cash while dragging Bucky out of the cab. He drags him up to the apartment, and Bucky is scowling by now and pouting.

"I didn't almost blow nothin' for us, 'n besides wha' would be the problem in that? They're good people, 'n it's not nineteen forty-three anymore Steve." Bucky hiccups.

Steve calms himself and then walks over to Bucky and places his hands on his shoulders.

"I know, I know. I'm just not ready for it yet," Steve says softly.

Bucky looks up at him, pouting for a few more seconds until his mood shifts.

"Kiss me," he begs.

Steve's gaze snaps to Bucky, and he watches as Bucky brings his hands up to cup the sides of his face.

"Kiss me Steve, kiss me. I want you to kiss me and then fuck me," he says while swaying.

"Bucky, I'm not going to fuck you while you're like this."

"What're you talkin' about, I'm fine." Bucky says dismissively.

He pulls out of Steve's embrace and saunters to the bedroom while shedding his clothes. Steve waits a few seconds, his inner demons warring inside of him. He desperately wants to follow Bucky and plow into him, but the better part of himself tells him that it's a bad idea. So, Steve follows Bucky to the bedroom to check on him, only to find out that Bucky has passed out on his bed and is snoring soundly. Steve just tucks him in, as he did the night before, and then closes the bedroom door and goes to the living room. 

He sits on his couch and steeples his fingers, it was going to be hard to keep to himself with Bucky no matter how hard he tried. But, if anyone could do it, it would be Steve. He would be strong, and he would take care of Bucky no matter what because he loved Bucky, and he would always love Bucky. 


	2. Frustrations of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's pent up actions cause him to follow through on some drastic actions that are uncalled for an hurt Steve deeply. Their relationship hangs in the balance, and it's up to them to fix the problems they both created.

It's been a few weeks (one month and six days actually) since Steve has actually been intimate with Bucky, and Bucky is beginning to get frustrated. He's tried getting Steve to give up on his high ground morals with things that he knows are  _breaking the rules_ , and Steve just won't budge. There are times where Bucky will be blatantly breaking the rules in front of Steve, and he can see Steve getting worked up over them out of the corner of his eye, but then Steve will just look away or clench up his jaw in frustration. Sometimes he gives Bucky a warning look, and Bucky will stop and freeze and fall into his old behavior, and Steve will make a move for it but then won't do anything at all. 

Bucky has tried everything within reason; excessive cursing, drinking when he's not allowed to, suggestive foreplay, masturbation once even, and tons of other things but it still won't break Steve's resolve. He had been drinking until he was sick over at Steve's, and Steve told him to stop because he would regret it in the morning. Bucky only smirked and kept drinking, until he was too drunk to put up a fight when Steve took him to the bathroom so he could puke out his guts. He definitely regretted it in the morning. He cursed up a storm one day just to piss Steve off, who at the office didn't give a shit, but when they got home he was flustered and frustrated all night.  _Don't want to hear any dirty words out of such a pretty mouth_ he used to say. He had even dropped the usual subtle foreplay hints that he and Steve used to say to one another to be discreet. He even masturbated on Steve's bed when he was out for a run, so that when he came back he was coming all over the sheets right in front of a very shocked and sweaty Steve. Albeit, it just seemed as though nothing would make Steve fuck him.

His frustration was only building as he was sitting there in the meeting room, watching Steve in his tight uniform pointing at some blueprints and maneuvers. He swears to god that Steve is holding that pointer suggestively in his hands on purpose just to drive him up the goddamned walls. If Bucky didn't know Steve better, he would totally think that that is what Steve was trying to do. Except, Bucky does know Steve a little too well to know that he's just giving a speech and giving off the vibes that ward off sex. To be honest, it's pissing Bucky off and it makes his heart hurt to think that Steve doesn't want to reciprocate any of his feelings or advancements. He's sitting in his chair now, watching Steve who's watching him intently. Steve's outward appearance is the usual composed poster perfect look, but his eyes are all over Bucky and practically  _begging_ him to kiss him but then he looks away and there is a small sense of sadness in his eyes. Bucky doesn't know why he's looking at him like this, and why doesn't act on his impulses like Bucky does. 

Bucky used to act on his impulses all of the time when they were kids and when they were going out, and it was hard on him to try and have to keep their relationship under wraps back then. But now that they're in a different time and things are more acceptable, all Bucky wants to do is go out on a date with Steve and hold his hand and kiss him and Jesus maybe even fuck him in a hotel or something without someone thinking exactly what would be happening and turning them into the police. But he won't, because Steve hasn't even given him a chance. 

Since their first night together that he'd gotten back to society, they haven't done much. There's the usual couple feeling around them when they're at home and sometimes Steve will come over when he's in an emotional drunken state and he'll make subtle advances on him. He'll make a lingering touch with Bucky's hands when he gives him something, or he'll press himself up against Bucky's back to put away dishes, or even once he kissed his neck when he'd said fuck it and drank at Tony's place late at night. That had been an interesting night, come to think of it.

Steve had seemed rather upset that night, and Bucky couldn't figure out why and Steve wouldn't tell him anything either. They had been out at Tony's all having fun when the drinking games began, and when Bucky reached for the shot, Steve's hand rocketed in front of Bucky and took the shot right out of his fingers. Bucky was about to get pissed off and ask Steve why he'd done that, when he turned to look at Steve and saw him down the thing in two seconds flat. Steve did six shots that night until he felt that elated buzz of being drunk, and began to loosed up. The Avengers hadn't seen him like this before, so it was new to them to see Steve Roger's like an excited puppy bouncing around the room and dancing and laughing a lot. But Bucky, was ecstatic. As they had gotten back to the apartment, Steve had pushed at Bucky roughly and kissed him obscenely until he was panting and grinding himself up against Bucky. As Bucky had started to get into it, after various moments of protesting, Steve let up. That sad look fell back into his eyes and he pulled away from Bucky and walked away to the couch to presumably fall asleep and skulk. When he had gotten up the next morning, he had acted as though nothing happened, but he wouldn't touch Bucky any more from then. That had been about a week ago, and Bucky still wanted more. 

"Barnes, is there something you don't understand about our strategies?" Steve's crisp voice comes. 

Bucky's attention snaps back to Steve, and he mutters an apology under his breath. Steve goes back to the presentation, and Bucky furrows his brows and looks down at the table. For the remainder of the presentation he glares at the table and tries to ignore the nagging feeling his stomach. When the presentation ends, he stands abruptly and excuses himself from the meeting room and walks out. He goes out with stiff shoulders and head down, he needs a drink. 

Now, Bucky Barnes isn't the kind of guy to just go out and get smashed for the fun of it or when he's trying to get attention from someone. No, Bucky only goes out and gets slobberingly drunk when he has a broken heart or is severely pissed off. He leaves the compound in one of the cars that Steve has there but rarely ever uses, and heads down to Brooklyn. The shady old parts of Brooklyn, the parts that he and Steve grew up in and as he drives down the roads he isn't faced with that familiar nostalgic feeling that he expected, instead he's faced with rows and rows of large scale apartments, night clubs, trendy restaurants, and art galleries. The place has grown up all around him, and he no longer recognizes it. As he delves in further, he can see the old places they used to hang out and do their own thing, and the semblance is enough to allow himself to park and get out of the car. 

He feels like a stranger in his own city, walking his old streets looking for a bar that probably doesn't exist anymore. The sounds are still the same, and if he closes his eyes he can still see the squaty and shanty looking buildings with the recruitment propaganda posters everywhere on the faces of the buildings. When he opens his eyes however, he is greeted with a rude awakening that this is in fact not his own reality, and that he has to move on. And if moving on means that he has to drown his sorrows in a bottle of beer or two, then so be it.

He rounds the corner, and there it is, it still stands in all its glory. Well, it's not exactly how it used to be per say. It used to be called Captain's Post, it was a military pub where the men and women enlisted or working desk jobs would often unwind and play darts or swing dance with one another. It was small an cramped, but no matter at what time of day you went at, there was no beating the rush hour. It was always covered in a cloud of cigarette and pipe smoke that wafted out and enticed the other patrons on the street to come and spend their money on the alcohol inside. Bucky had frequented the established, and could proudly say that he single-handedly kept them open just before they were about to close their doors. However, the building wasn't the same anymore. Now, it was called Frustrations in obnoxious neon red cursive writing all across the top of the club. That's right, it was a club. But, that didn't matter it was enough for Bucky to just be able to get a drink in a building that used to be somewhere he frequented in a city that he remembered. 

So, he walked into the club and was greeted with a sight he hadn't ever seen before. Even though it was around five thirty, there were people who were still lined up at the bar or dancing in the center of the room. Bucky walked in, not paying much attention to the people around him but more to the atmosphere of the club. There were lights out the wazoo that danced across his skin and the walls and the tables, sound that made his ears bleed, bass that reverberated in his chest and made his fingers shake, and the smell of liquor and sweat and  _sex_. He made his way over to the bar and planted himself roughly in one of the bar stools and ordered a beer. He chugged it down and the bartender gave him a pointed look as he handed him another. Bucky drank this one slower this time, now turning around to face the rest of the club. 

There were men in the club, only men. They were everywhere. They were attractive and grinding up against one another or flirting and drinking and eventually leaving together. Bucky was a little surprised, he hadn't expected the bar to be a gay bar. No wonder the bar tended gave him that look, if he wanted to get drunk he should have just gone to a normal bar with lonely barflies. He flushed a little, not used to the open display of easy sexuality in front of him. But goddamn him, it was hot. 

There was this one couple in particular, a rough taller man with a rugged sort of face and a smaller lithe but toned teen of about eighteen or nineteen that were on the dance floor. The older male had the younger plastered against his chest as he gripped his hips and ground them into the soft ass of the younger. The younger one pushed his ass back and slowly moved his arms to circle around his neck and then rhythmically moved up and down against one another. The music was loud, so he couldn't hear their conversations, but from the looks of it the younger boy was turned on. His face was flushed, his hair disheveled, and his lips were parted into a devilish open smile that whispered back just as filthy of words. What Bucky wouldn't give to be in that position with Steve grinding into him. 

"Hey," came a gravely and cocky voice to his left. 

Bucky snapped his head to the side and looked at the man seated next to him. He nodded in acknowledgement and then turned back to look at the couple who had just stopped to kiss one another while the younger was having his ass groped. Really, it should be illegal to be that sexy in public. 

"You know, this silent brooding is actually such a turn on," the guy says sarcastically. 

"Oh really," Bucky quips without looking at him.

"Really," Mr. Sarcasm exaggerates. 

Bucky only hums in an answer and Mr. Sarcasm scoots closer to him. Bucky can pick up his advances, but he hasn't made a move on any of it. 

"That's good to know, I'll be sure to keep it up." Bucky says at length.

"Oh really, stop, you're getting me hot." 

Bucky cracks a smile and drinks his beer while Mr. Sarcasm laughs. 

"I knew you'd have a nice smile." Mr. Sarcasm concedes.

"Oh? And how did you know that?" Bucky purrs.

"Well, I have this thing for guys like you. All rough and spiny on the outside, but really you're all the same."

Bucky raises an eyebrow as a silent question.

"You're all soft and _beg_ for guys like me to pound you into the mattress until you're a screaming mess. It's a fact," he drawls. 

"Mmm, and how do you know that I'm going to follow this supposed fact?" Bucky flirts.

Mr. Sarcasm leans forward, his lips brushing against Bucky's ear and resulting in a delicious shiver to run up Bucky's spine, and he whispers,"I could always prove it to you, if you're unsure."

"How do I know you won't waste my time? What assures me that you can even prove it to me?"

Mr. Sarcasm thinks for a little bit, and then he looks over at the dance floor and nods his head in its general direction.

"Come on, I'll show you."

He takes Bucky's beer and sets it on the counter and brings him over by the hand. As they get there, Bucky stands still and shoves his hands in his pockets as Mr. Sarcasm uses the come here gesture. Bucky pulls his hands out of his pockets and them follows the gesture. He moves to stand in front of this stranger and feels his gruff hands come to grasp his hips firmly.

"So, what's your name anyways?" Bucky yells.

"Wade, Wade Wilson," he shouts back,"And you?"

"James Barnes."

Their conversation comes to a halt when Wade flashes him a smile and they start to dance. Its exhilarating to dance like this. Pressed up against someone else's figure and sharing their breath and body heat, turns Bucky on more than it should considering that he just met this guy no more than five minutes ago. He grinds their crotches together in slow circles and throws his head back while moving his body from side to side to the beat of this garbage synthesizer crap in the background. The body heat from the other people causes Bucky to sweat, and soon enough he's sure that he looks like a mess. His heart is pounding like crazy at the thought that there are people out there more than likely looking at him and wishing that they were in his position or doing it to him. His tipsy thoughts turn to Steve and how it would be if they did this together.

_My naughty Little Boy on display for everyone out here like this? How shameful._ He could imagine it now. He could practically feel Steve's hard on pressing against his ass and his hands roaming across his hips and his chest and that sinful mouth of his pressing sweaty kisses against the nape of his neck. That's what really starts to turn Bucky on and get into grinding against Wallace? William? Wattson? What was his name again? Oh well, didn't really matter all that much really at the end of the day. 

Soon enough, he's got his mouth pressed against Mr. Sarcasm's and they're practically ripping each other's clothes off.

"You're single right?" Wilson asks.

Bucky hesitates before quickly answering,"It's complicated."

Wilson stops their kissing for a moment and gives him a quizzical look.

"It doesn't matter that much, we're taking a break. Do you want to get out of here?" Bucky rushes.

Before Wilson can object, Bucky is grinding against his obvious hard on and then Wilson is furiously nodding. They scramble to Bucky's car and Bucky doesn't know how he gets them back to Steve's without killing them, but they get there. He fumbles with the door and tries to open it angrily when it took longer than expected. He pushes Wade inside and then roughly slams him against the wall. He crushes their mouths together while maneuvering Wilson to the bedroom.  _Steve's_ bedroom. He feels guulty for doing this, but Steve isn't doing anything to help him and when it comes down to it Bucky knows this is shallow and an awful source of revenge. 

He sits Wade on the bed and furiously unbuckles his belt and watches as Wade's erection springs free. His prick is attractive, it has a nice curve and is of a decent size and girth, but it isn't the one that he wants to see right now or even suck off. Bucky tries to push the thoughts away and he isn't successful, but he goes ahead with his plan anyways. He parts his lips and lets Wade push inside of his mouth. He isn't gentle about it, but he isn't rough either. Bucky's heart isn't into the blow job like it is with Steve, and he tries to do his best but can't get turned on fully. But he sucks and licks and swallows all around Wade. He listens to the grunts above him and smiles around Wade's cock. He can feel and taste the precum beading on the tip, and it spurs him on further. He tries to imagine that it's Steve who's sitting on the edge of the bed and getting a blow job from him. He tries to imagine that the foreign dick in his mouth is the one that he worshiped every since they were kids. 

He gets so lost in his fantasy about Steve that his cock has gotten excited. Nor does he register that the door to the bedroom is wide open and the front door has just slammed shut. He opens his eyes just as Wade blows his load all inside his mouth, and he doesn't look at Wade's 'o' face, but instead at the very pissed off and hurt Steve standing with his arms crossed as he leans against the door frame. The cum in his mouth taste like bile as he swallows and sits back on the floor. Wade looks from him and then behind him and notices the gigantic figure looming in the door way. Steve gives him a firm nod and a look of disapproval. Wade scrambles to adjust himself and buckle his pants up before awkwardly nodding and leaving the apartment with a quiet 'shit'. 

As the door slams, Bucky rises to his feet and walks towards Steve. 

"Bucky, if you wanted to see other people, you should have told me," Steve says icily. 

Steve turns away from Bucky and walks into the living room while dragging a heavy hand down his face. Bucky watches him go and quickly gets to his feet and follows Steve. 

"Steve..." Buck says.

"Jesus, Buck, who the fuck is that guy anyway? Where did you meet him, how did you meet him?" Steve says as he whirls around angrily. 

"I...I met him at a bar, we started dancing and i-it just sort of happened." he stammers.

"Do you even know his name? He could have been a serial killer!" Steve shouts.

"Of  _course_ I know his name, Steve." Bucky lies.

"Oh really, what is it?"

What was it again? Wilbert? Willow? It definitely started with a 'w', that's for sure. Ah, there it was!

"His name is Wade," Bucky says at length.

Steve scoffs and crosses his arms. 

"So, so what is this? Are you telling me that you don't want to see me anymore? Are you not satisfied with me or something?"

Bucky's head is swimming, all he does it gape at Steve. How could Steve even  _think_ something like that? Doesn't want to see him anymore? What kind of bullshit is that? He's all that Bucky has wanted to see for months and for everyday of his life before. He's been so in love with Steve for nearly all of his life and he can't think why Steve would think that he doesn't want to see him anymore or isn't satisfied by him anymore. He can't get it, and so he just stares at Steve with a shocked open mouth look, and that's when things take a turn. 

"I guess that look says a lot. You know what, why don't you stay here tonight while I go crash somewhere else. Give you some space. I'll ask Tony if there are any available apartments in the area that you can look into." Steve grits out.

He pushes past Bucky and into his bedroom and shoves some clothes in a backpack and slips into his jacket while Bucky watches him dumbly. Steve stops with his hand on the doorknob for just a split second and then looks over his shoulder back at Bucky. 

"I love you Bucky, but if you want me to let you go, I will," Steve says sadly and then pulls open the door and slams it behind him. 

Bucky only stands there watching Steve leave, his heart beating in his chest rapidly. He can't move, he can't think, he can't speak. All he can do is replay Steve's depressed look on his face and his words. He doesn't want Steve to let him go, he doesn't want anyone else but Steve. He just wants Steve to take him back and tell him it's okay and it's alright and that he's  _sorry_. 

*                                                                                                                                         *                                                                                                                                  *

It's been two weeks since that fateful day, and Steve hasn't returned to the apartment once. Bucky has been trying to talk to him, to get him to interact with him in any way possible outside the meeting room or the rec room. He's been dodging Bucky, taking to working out in his off time or running off to god knows where or even just blatantly ignoring him when he talks to him in the halls. Bucky has been filled with a sense of grief and sadness since that day. He'll often see Steve in the halls, and Steve won't look at him when he addresses him in a curt voice  _"Barnes."_

The rest of the team knows that something is off between the two of them. They can feel it. It's as though the mood is tangible when they are in the room with one another or even when the two are separated. It's as though their strenuous relationship spreads into the rest of the room, and any time someone shifts everyone is aware. It's as though they are stuck in the eternal doctor's office waiting room, forever doomed to silent impersonal whispers and silence shattering coughs of magnanimous depth. Eventually, it becomes too much and Tony is the first to say something about it, starting the conversation off with a very matter-of-fact 'So'. 

"So, what's the deal here? Are you two in a fight or something? Because frankly, it's making me uncomfortable Captain." he says.

Steve makes no move to answer, only tightening his jaw and concentrating on his book. Bucky watches him and blows air through his nose while taking a long drink from his glass with a tight smile. 

"It's nothing, really," Steve says shortly. 

Tony raises his eyebrows and then puts his hands up in an act of concession and defeat. 

"Really, is that so? Then why, do you always look as though you two can't stand each other."

Steve narrows his eyes at the book and then breathes out,"I don't have a problem with anyone here. Ask Bucky, maybe he has something to say."

From across the room the glass in Bucky's metal hand shatters from his tight grip. His face is stern and stony as he slams the remainder of the glass on the counter and mumbles to himself as he storms out of the room. Steve doesn't look up from his book as Bucky passes by him with barely contained rage. It isn't until Bucky leaves the room that Steve sets his book down and rests his chin on his hand, watching the doorway for any return of Bucky. 

"Well, I don't know what that was about, but I think that you need to go talk to him," Tony says while patting Steve on the shoulder with a heavy hand. 

Steve sits for a while longer and then rises to his feet and leaves the room without a word. 

Bucky is pacing the hallway, his metal arm whirring all the while at his mood. He sees Steve, and his eyes are alight with the familiar Winter Soldier look of anger, only it's more Bucky than brainwashed assassin. Steve steels himself and approaches Bucky who glares are him. 

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me?" Bucky grits. 

Steve doesn't answer, and only looks past Bucky.

"Why won't you look at me, Steve? Am I defiled, am I  _lower_ than you now? Am I disgusting to you? Repulsive? A  _whore_ _?_ " he angrily whispers. 

Steve's eyes alight with fire and snap down to Bucky's gaze. His brow furrows and he tightens his jaw. 

"You think that I think your worthless?" Steve says evenly. 

"Don't you? You won't even look at me, you won't even talk to me. We haven't had an actual conversation in weeks since-since..." Bucky trails on.

"Since you brought home another man and proceeded to suck him off in our bedroom?" Steve nearly shouts. 

Bucky's anger falters for a moment. 

"I'm sorry Steve, I didn't...I didn't mean for it to happen," he says quietly. 

"Well, what did you mean to happen? Were you trying to tell me something?" Steve says, voice barely contained.

"Tell you something? What exactly do you think I was trying to tell you? That I want to break up with you and leave you for-for some bar fly man-whore?" Bucky shouts back.

"What else was I supposed to think, Bucky! I come home to find you with a fucking hard on, on your knees in front of some stranger with his dick in your mouth! How exactly am I supposed to take that? You're my  _fiance_ Bucky. Am I supposed to think ' _ge_ e,  _maybe he just wants to fuck this guy just for the hell of it. Maybe he still wants me. Maybe he doesn't love this prick.'_ Is that what you wanted me to think?" Steve barks back.

"That's right, I am your fiance! I am your fiance because I love you, and I thought that you loved me too." Bucky yells.

"I do love you Bucky! What do you want me to say to you? That I've been in love with you since we were thirteen goddamn years old, that I used to pray to God that you would never find out about it because I was afraid you would hate me? Am I supposed to tell you that every time I saw you with a pretty dame like that, that I just wanted to die?" 

"You never told me that," Bucky says quietly. 

A moment of silence passes between them. 

"I love you Steve. I'm sorry that this got so out of hand, I...I was just trying to...I don't know what I was trying to do. I got upset that you wouldn't touch me or show interest in me anymore, so i just went to the only bar that I knew and then I met him and he showed interest in me." Bucky says sorrowfully. 

"Oh, baby," Steve says affectionately while wrapping his arms around Bucky in a tight embrace. 

"I just, I thought that you didn't want me anymore. I thought maybe you didn't think I was appealing to you anymore since my arm is...artificial and that I'm damaged goods. I thought you didn't desire me anymore." Bucky sobs out. 

"Baby shhh," Steve says while cradling him,"I will always want you. I love you for you, I don't care that you have an artificial arm. You're just as beautiful as ever, even more so now. You could never be damaged goods, how could you say that? You have a beautiful body, heart, and soul. I love you."

"Then why wouldn't you touch me or kiss me or anything else?" Bucky sniffles.

"I...I was trying to give you some space until you were ready. I didn't want to push you anymore, because you were different and had just been through so much. I should have talked with you about it."

"I should have said something too," Bucky says with a small smile as he pulls away and wipes at his face.

"I guess we're both to blame here," Steve mutters.

Bucky gives him a small smile.

"I truly am sorry, I didn't mean to cheat on you like that." Bucky apologizes.

Steve hums in his throat before glancing around quickly and scooping Bucky into his arms while brushing his lips against his neck. He lightly ghosts a kiss over Bucky's pulse and then moves to his ear. 

"You can always make it up to be another way... _Little Boy_ ," Steve whispers.

Bucky's breath stutters, and he lets out a small moan in his throat while pressing against Steve harder. Steve presses gruff light kisses all over Bucky's neck while he gropes and squeezes Bucky's lean and taut ass. Bucky rolls his hips into Steve's and moans louder. His face flushes at the openness of their actions in the middle of the hall where any of the Avengers or staff could see Bucky being felt up and  _enjoying_ it so openly. He swallows thickly before standing on his toes to whisper back into Steve's ear. 

"How can I make it up to you, Sir?" 

Steve grunts slightly and then squeezes Bucky tighter, and with great reluctance pulls away from Bucky. His face is slightly pink and he looks as though he is barely containing himself from dragging Bucky into the nearest room and fuck him over a desk. There's a slight hesitance in Steve's actions, as though he's actually  _considering_ doing it. Instead, his pupils widen in arousal as he settles upon a devilish idea. 

"Why don't I show you later tonight how you can make it up to me? But you still need some punishment for lack of communication," Steve plays.

Bucky's arousal is tangible as Steve firmly grips his shoulders.

"What punishment did you have in mind, Sir?"

"Mmm, you know better than to ask, don't you? You want to be a good boy for me, right?"

Bucky nods fervently and breathes out a shaky breath as Steve continues.

"Do you want it now, or when we get home?" Steve asks.

_This_ , is unprecedented. Steve has never given him a choice on when he receives his punishment, he simply just springs it on Bucky when he deems is appropriate and Bucky has no choice but to obey. Bucky doesn't even need to think about his answer. He's so horny and distraught, that he would literally do anything to have Steve give him anything right now. Even if it was suggestive dirty talk in a broom closet, he would take it and relish it. 

"Now, now, now _please_ ," he pleads. 

Steve laughs heartily, and then looks around them as he grabs Bucky by the hand and leads him off to the room to their left around the corner. He takes Bucky into the room and locks the door behind them. He turns back around, and the man who faces Bucky now is no longer the teasing kind and playful Captain America. He is all bedroom persona. His shoulders are squared, his posture straight, his eyes lust filled but authoritative, and he's all down to business.

"Pants off. Now." Steve commands.

Bucky melts, butterflies stirring in his stomach as he reaches for his belt and quickly unbuckles them and shimmies out of his jeans and boxers all at once. He stands there in front of Steve, his hands itching at his sides to cover himself up as he stands in the presence of benevolence.

"Turn around and put your hands on the desk," Steve says.

Bucky breathes out and closes his eyes, he knows where this is going. He waits a few seconds, and when he doesn't make a move, Steve comes over and grabs his hair and yanks back.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he asks icily.

"No, Sir."

Steve lets go of his hair, and then gently guides him over to the desk. Bucky puts his palms flat on the desk and leans forward until his waist is flush with the desk and his torso is bent over the face.

"You know the drill?" Steve asks.

"Yes, Sir."

Steve smiles, and lightly runs his hands over Bucky's cheeks. The skin is soft and tender but lean from his work outs and physique. Steve caresses the skin and stops for a moment to kiss Bucky's waist. Bucky shudders at the touch and pushes back against Steve, hoping that his resolve will break and he will give him something more. However, all Steve does is smirk against the skin and then stands up straight. He rubs Bucky's cheeks together and spreads them, getting a clear look at Bucky's pink and pristine asshole. Bucky's stomach stirs at the thought of Steve pushing into him, and his cock awakens at the thought. 

Steve can see Bucky's hard on pressing against the table, and he smiles. He takes one of his hands and sucks on a finger until it's thoroughly wet. Bucky looks over his shoulder just in time to see Steve push his finger inside of him. His head snaps back forward and he stifles a moan as Steve fingers him. He only has two fingers inside of him, and that's all that Bucky receives from him. But, those fingers are just enough for him. They curl and stab down at his prostate as he limply lays over the face of the desk, letting out a litany of small moans so that Steve is the only one to hear them. They scissor him open as though Steve will prepare him for a quickie, but then they will stop and just go to the motion of sliding in and out until Bucky is openly begging for Steve to give him anything to ease his discomfort. It is at this moment, that Steve pulls his fingers out of Bucky, eliciting a strangled and frustrated groan. 

"I think you're ready for your punishment now," Steve whispers. 

_You bastard_ , Steve can hear as clear as a bell. 

"Are you ready?"

Bucky only moans and pushes his ass out further while dipping his waist so his ass is higher in the air. He doesn't answer Steve, only bites his lip and whimpers in response. He looks ravishing like this; legs spread shoulder width apart with his hands clawing at the table as he bites his lip with sweaty bangs stuck ti his forehead accompanied by a nice flush. Steve wants to push inside of him right now, feel his ass fluttering around his cock and hear those amazing moans crystal clear instead of muffled and low. But, he somehow manages to contain himself and steels his look before he raises a hand and slaps it across Bucky ass. Bucky moans loudly as his fingers scrabble for a purchase on the flat top. 

"Thank you, Sir, may I have another?" Bucky groans out. 

Steve's hand tingles at the force that he used against Bucky's skin. Bucky's skin warms at the sensation and he continues to moan as Steve spanks him harder. Around the fifteenth spank, he begins to let out light little tears. 

"My good boy, taking these so well, so well, mmm baby you should see yourself." Steve whispers as he caresses his hand over the red flesh.

Steve hits him another three times, and all Bucky does is sob dryly. By the twentieth slap, Bucky is limply lying against the desk with his erection dripping and crushed between his body and the desk. He moans when Steve stops and comes to lean over him to kiss the side of his face. He lavishes him with adoring kisses, and Bucky, still slightly out of it, puckers his lips to kiss back when Steve gets close to his mouth. He lets Steve pull him up off the desk and slide him into his clothes as he kisses him. Steve rewards him by rubbing his erection slowly and tasting the moans that Bucky presses into him. 

"Good boy, such a good boy." he compliments. 

"Please, please Sir, I want to be better for you," Bucky whines. 

Steve smiles against his lips and then pulls away with a sigh. He leaves Bucky with his pants still hanging open as he himself straightens his clothes and reaches for the doorknob. He smiles at Bucky and then licks his lips quickly. 

"Wait until tonight, I'll make it feel all better then," Steve says in a sultry voice. 

Steve opens the door a crack and looks both ways before he opens the door all of the way and strides out of the room. Bucky palms his face and scrubs distractedly at his eyes before he buckles himself back up with an undignified,  _Fuck_ , and then makes his way to the door. He straightens and composes himself before he casually walks out of the room and walks down the hall. He holds his head high and passes by the other Avengers who casually lean against the wall in conversation. His pants are uncomfortable, but it's not like this is the first time that this has happened to Bucky, and nor will it be the last. Bucky walks past them and turns down a separate corridor to walk off and attempt to resume his day. 

However, neither of them are around to see Natasha receive twenty bucks from an angry Clint, a sputtering Tony, and a hysterically laughing Sam. It seems as though, they aren't as careful or stealthy as their titles imply if the rest of the crew was able to eavesdrop in on almost all of their conversation and actions. 


End file.
